Spider Hedgehog
by kuki62
Summary: Sonic is bitten by the same spider that bit Peter Parker was bitten by, who is now in an old folk's home. Sonic runs into Peter Parker and he gives Sonic his old suit. And now Sonic is the new Spider Man, or should I say Spider Hedgehog. P.S. this is obviously and it is a sonamy story.


**Spider Hedgehog**

**Spider-man X Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover**

**Sonic is bitten by the same spider that Peter Parker was bitten by, who is now in an old folk's home. Sonic runs into Peter Parker and he gives Sonic his old suit. And now Sonic is the new spider-man, or should I say spider hedgehog. P.S. this is on earth obviously and it is a sonamy story.**

**Chapter One**

I sat in my chair half asleep. I hate college, and I thought high school sucked. Tails seems to notice me falling asleep and nudges my side. I straightened up and tried to focus. It doesn't really work; I start to doze off again. I shake my head to try and wake up. But I know what will keep me awake. Amy Rose.

I turn my head to my right and see the pink hedgehog a few seats away from me. A small strand of her long curly hair falls out of her pony tail as she writes in her note book. It's not long before I become hypnotized by her beautiful jade eyes and her amazing hour glass figure. She had become so beautiful in the last six years. And during those years I've fallen for her, hard. I keep my eyes on Amy a little longer when I hear a voice whisper my name as the voice gets louder and louder when I snap out of my gaze and turn to the board. "Huh?"

My professor looks at me with a glare. "What is the capitol of Ireland?" I sat there frozen trying not to seem stupid. But it's hard considering Amy and everyone else is looking at me. "Um…" My palms become sweaty and I shake a little. Someone get me out of this!

And to my amassment the bell rings and I give out a sigh of relief. Thank God. Tails and I quickly get up and run out of the room. That was embarrassing. Once we're farther away from the classroom I start hitting my head on the wall. "I'm such a loser!"

Tails leaned against the wall next to me. "Come on, it wasn't that bad." I looked at him with a blank stare for a second. He let out a laugh. "Ok it was."

"Thanks for the help." I say sarcastically before continuing to hit my head on the wall. Tails looked at me for a minute before looking over me with a glare. "Ass alert," He said. I pushed myself away from the wall and followed his gaze and the same glare comes to my face. Man whore alert would be more like it.

Scourge, the biggest jerk I've never met. He's captain of the football team, basketball team, and the baseball team. I think sports are the only reason he got into college. Not only that, he's slept with about every girl here. But the worst part is…he's Amy's boyfriend.

He walked up behind Amy and hugged her waist. She looked at him with a fake smile and turned around to face him. He shoved his lips onto hers, not even waiting for her permission. I could tell she didn't like it; she stood there stiff with her eyes closed tight. It was disgusting seeing him treat her like this, but it still made me jealous.

I groaned and walked away with Tails in tow. I walked outside for a couple minutes with Tails in complete silence until a car pulled up in front of us. The window went down to reveal and old blue hedgehog in a brown jacket. I waved to Tails and hopped into the passenger seat. As he drove we sat there in silence as I leaned my head on the window.

We came to a red light a few blocks away from our house. I saw my uncle looking at me from the corner of my eye but tried to ignore it. "Sonic, what's wrong?" I sighed and mumbled a soft, "Nothing," He sighed as the light turned green. The rest of the way home we sat in silence. But when we got to the small yellow house we sat in the drive way for a minute. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I tried to unlock it but every time I did my uncle just locked it again. I groaned and sat back in my seat. He asked again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say a little harsher. He sighed. "Sonic…" I wouldn't let him finish. "Uncle Chuck I'm fine!" I took a deep breath and unlocked the door and ran to the house leaving Uncle Chuck in the car.

I burst through the white door and saw my mom in the kitchen cooking. She turned to me with a smile. "Hi hon…" I ran up the stairs before she could finish. As I opened the door to my room I heard Uncle Chuck walk inside and my mom asking him what was going on. I closed my door behind me and laid down on my bed.

I don't know what happened. In the last few years my life has changed completely. Shadow and I became friends (sort of), Knuckles is a little nicer and calm, I wear cloths now (only because I have to), I live with my mom and uncle, and Amy…She changed so much. She finally got the hint that I didn't like her the way she liked me and she and I were just friends. And then she hit puberty and she got that perfect body, pretty hair, long legs, and those beautiful pink lips. Then I couldn't stop thinking about her and, of course, she didn't like me anymore and now _I'm _the one with a crush on _her_. This world is twisted. And not only that, now we're on earth and I have to go by their rules.

"Sonic!" I heard my mother calling my name. I slowly got out of bed and walked down stairs. I'm really not in the mood to do anything; I just want to sit in my room. Once I was down stairs I saw Uncle Chuck at the table and my mom placing two big bowls in front of him. "It's time for dinner," like I couldn't figure that out on my own. I was about to sit down when I saw Amy and Scourge drive by the house in his big silver S.U.V. I run over to the window and saw him stop in front of the house next door. He shoved his tongue down her throat before she ran out of the car and into the house. I grinned when I saw Scourge frown and then drive away.

That's something good that's happened in the last few years, Amy's my neighbor. In fact her room is right outside my window. One morning I actually saw her changing, but it was an accident…sort of.

"Sonic, sit down and eat." Uncle Chuck said firmly. I ran to the table and scarfed down the beef, potatoes, and corn and ran upstairs after thanking my mom. I got to my room and put the "do not disturb" sign on my door. I slowly opened my curtains and say Amy in her room jumping around with head phones in her ears. I let out a small laugh when she lets down her long hair and starts jumping on her bed. But suddenly she stopped and looked at her door and took out one ear bud. I saw a tall red hedgehog walk in the door and he started yelling at Amy. I couldn't hear them but Amy started to yell back. I saw tears fall down Amy's face and I saw her run out of the room. I watched her run out the back door and sit on her porch as she cried.

Seeing this as a chance to talk to her I grabbed my coat and started to run down the stairs. But half way down the stairs I realized I needed an excuse, and I found one. When I get down the stairs I saw my mom holding the trash and heading for the back door. I ran up and took it from her saying, "I got it mom." She looked at me in shock as I walked out the door.

I looked at Amy on the other side of the fence. It broke my heart to see her cry so much. I put the trash in the garbage can and walked up to the fence and looked at Amy for a second. I think she finally noticed me because she slowly turned to me with a confused look on her face.

I stood there for a second before slowly waving at her. "Hey." She whipped her eyes and gave me a sad smile. "Hey." She whispered. "Did you hear all that?" She said pointing at her house. I was about to say I saw her and her dad fighting but it might seem weird. So I shook my head and she seemed to be relieved.

We stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. I noticed her fiddle with her red bracelet and I suddenly have the urge to hold her hand. I tried to brush it a side and keep my feelings hidden. But my palms start to sweat and I hide them in my pockets. "So…" she said trying to break the awkwardness but it doesn't help so I tried to break it but the only thing I can think to talk about is Scourge. But it's better than nothing. "So how are you and Scourge doing?" She looks at me in shock but answers anyway. "We're…good." It seems more like a question than a statement but I don't acknowledge it. I look at her eyes and she looks back at me. I think I would have told her everything about how I feel when my mom pops her head out the back door. We both turn to her and she seems a little surprised. "Oh, um, Sonic can you please come inside." I open my mouth to protest but she interrupts me. "Now please."

I looked at Amy and slowly waved goodbye. She gives me a small smile as she walked back inside her house. I wish I could just spend one day with her and tell her how much I care about her, how Scourge doesn't deserve her, and that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She will be mine and Scourge is not going to stop me from making that happen.


End file.
